


untitled

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [3]
Category: Bound (1996)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date: 2010-05-31 05:11 am (UTC)</p><p>From: (Anonymous)</p><p>Bound: Corky/Violet, tighty whities</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous post from the 2nd Annual Femslash Kinkmeme (2010) at livejournal.com.

Date: 2010-05-31 10:19 pm (UTC)

From: (Anonymous) 

There's something about seeing Corky in white briefs, those men's briefs, that makes her want to sink her nails into her ass and lick at the cotton until the swollen red hardness of her clit is visible. When Caesar wore them she always turned her head away, bored by how plain they looked on him. Corky? Corky just looks indecent and it makes her wet every time she pulls her pants down and catches a glimpse of the blue-striped band. Like now when Corky's walking over to the fridge wearing a faded black wife-beater, briefs and nothing else. She looks so tough. Touch enough to eat, Violet decides. She follows her, pushing her lush naked body up against Corky's back.

"Voilet," she groans. "I haven't eaten in ten hours."

Violet notices, though, that she doesn't say anything else when she runs a hand down her back to the top of the briefs. She likes how dark her nail polish looks against the underwear, likes how naughty she feels whenever she can talk Corky into fucking her with them on.

"Shh," she says softly, seductively in her high-pitched voice.

She slips her hand inside past the band to squeeze her cheeks, letting a finger graze her hole every third sweep. The desire Corky brings out in her is beyond anything she has ever felt for any other woman. Corky makes her need...

"Fuck, Violet!" she growls when nails pinch her skin.

She pushes her hand between Corky's thighs to reach her cunt. She doesn't even need to prepare her. Corky is open and wet from earlier and takes her fingers eagerly, her ass out as she humps her hand. Violet watches her hips, encased in those briefs, and licks her lips, feeling her own orgasm building. She spreads Corky farther open with her hand while the other rubs her own clit roughly.

Suddenly Corky whines, "Gonna coooommmme," exhaling harshly as she soaks Violet's hand in a hot gush. Violet comes from the sensation, continuing to work her as she calms down. She pulls her hand away, waiting until Corky turns around on weak legs to lick her fingers clean. Corky watches lazily.

"Damn it, Vi. I don't have any more clean underwear!" But she's smiling as she says it.

"Then I guess we'll have to wash some." Just as Corky hooks her fingertps into the band to pull the briefs off Violet grabs her hands.

"My turn."  



End file.
